1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for providing 360 degrees of reflective surface for highway and field applications. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for positioning at an upper end of a delineator, highway marker, or utility marker which otherwise offers only forward and rearward reflective surfaces, thereby modifying the existing marker to provide 360 degrees of observable surface.
2. Prior Art
A substantial variety of rigid marker or delineator devices has been developed which include the properties of having sufficient column strength to be drivable into the ground, yet which also provide sufficient flexibility within the marker structure to survive a lateral impact. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 32,045 discloses a highway marker which is substantially flat or slightly curved to provide forward and rearward reflective surfaces. This marker is positioned along roadsides or in open terrain to identify subsurface locations of water pipes, electric, gas and other utility lines, or for other delineation purposes.
Typical installation procedures for such drivable and flexible delineators include inserting the post or marker into a tubular or pipe driver, and then hammering the post into the ground by impacting the cap of the driver on the top of the marker. Once the marker is buried to a sufficient depth, the driver is removed and the post is exposed for providing delineation or other identification.
Often, one or both of the forward and rearward faces of the delineator have an attached reflector or lettered identification format. When used along a highway, the directions of travel provide appropriate viewing positioning of vehicles or observers, so that the forward/rearward reflective surface positions are adequate. In field applications, however, where 360 degrees of viewing orientation are anticipated, the conventional flat markers may be inadequate. For example, for a pipeline traversing an open field, an overland vehicle may come from any direction. Such unpredictable orientations of approach require the ability to detect buried pipes and utility lines by observing markers from any direction.